My Main Girl
"My Main Girl" by MainStreet is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Now ''and ''Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The dancer is a girl with brown hair, colorful drop crotch pants, a vest with an orange, black, and white shirt, and part of her pants are black. Her shoes are black and white (zebra print) and her glove is purple. Background The background has a small picture of MainStreet and has shadows of people on each color. The colors are yellow, pink, green and orange. The people are the four boys of MainStreet appear in the background. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: 'Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Put your arms up. '''Gold Move 3: '''Put your hand up slightly as if to say "No." mymaingirlgm12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 mymaingirlgm3.png|Gold Move 3 maingirlgm12.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game maingirlgm3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Captions My Main Girl ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Cute Slide Trivia * The dancer has the same hairstyle as the dancer for ''Rich Girl’s Chair routine, but appears to be younger. The dancer also resembles P3 of Macarena. * The coach appears and disappear very similar to the coaches from Can't Get Enough and I Need Your Love. (They were all December DLCs) * In Xbox 360, the song doesn't appear in the in-game's shop, but it appears in the normal Xbox 360 shop. * This is the first Dutch/English song to appear in Just Dance. It is also the first Dutch song in the series. * This is the second time in which a Dutch artist is featured in the series. It was preceded by 2 Unlimited. * The four members of the band are featured in the background of the routine. * This is the only December DLC in Just Dance 2014 that wasn't leaked. * Sometimes, a strange glitch occurs: the background from Never Gonna Give You Up is briefly shown when pausing at the end of the routine, and then resuming to the score results; this glitch also occurs rarely in the Just Dance 2014 edition of Funhouse. This was probably used on purpose as a rick roll. ** Also, if you look closely, the words "TEMPLATE" appears in a western-style text on the background as well. * The names of the boys who appear in the background are Nils Käller, Daan Zwierink, Owen Playfair and Rein van Duivenboden. *Ubisoft did a Meet & Greet on December 14, 2013 for 6 fans to play this song along with the members of MainStreet.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vohB4CCfXnI Gallery Mmg.png Maingirldlc.jpg|My Main Girl maingirldlc_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover MyMainGirlAvatar.PNG|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar pictos-sprite (21).png|Pictograms MMGopener.png MMGmenu.png main girl dlc glitch.jpg|Pause Glitch GirLMain.jpeg|Just Dance 2016 avatar Videos MainStreet_-_My_Main_Girl_(Lyric_Video) Just Dance 2014 - My Main Girl - 5* Stars (DLC) Just_Dance_Now_-_My_Main_Girl Just Dance 2014 My main girl 5* (DLC) + Easter Egg References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:DLC's Category:Easy Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Region Exclusives Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Beta Elements Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Non-English songs